It is generally known to attach various article holding devices to the inside of a door to gain additional storage. Such additional storage “solutions” are typically fixed in position on the inside of the door in such a way that they may interfere with usable interior space in the enclosure when the door is closed. Prior storage solutions, which are usable to form additional storage space on the inside of a door, often fail to utilize much of the available surface area on the inside of the door. In addition, such prior storage solutions often do not provide a user configurable storage arrangement nor do they provide features which will fully utilize the unused interior corner space in such a storage structure, when it is situated on the inside of the door or the door frame and particularly above or below the hinges.
Storage structures such as gun safes are quite expensive. It may well be cost-prohibitive for the owner of such a gun safe to upgrade the safe when additional storage space is desired. However, the items an owner of such a gun safe or other safe wishes to protect by storage in such a safe quite frequently will continue to grow. For example, over time, a gun collector will typically purchase more guns and gun accessories. Additionally, other items, such as jewelry, important documents, and other difficult to replace items, will often be stored inside a safe such as, for example, a gun safe. An owner of such a safe, such as a gun safe, thus has a strong interest in being able to maximize the storage capabilities of any such safe.